Jawbreaker Factory Town
This Jawbreaker Factory Town was not named (and most people don't even realize it's a different town), but it was the first new town to be explored in the show. Kevin's father works in this town's Jawbreaker Factory. It appears in 'Run, Ed, Run'. It is on the opposite border of Peach Creek from Lemon Brook. The only clue that it's a different town is that, as the Peach Creek schoolbus passes the Kitchen Shop, there is a sign facing drivers that says "Bye Bye, Come Again!" From what we see in the episode, it appears to be mostly fields, hills, electrical towers, fences, roads, and the Jawbreaker Factory. In overhead shots later in the episode, the town has at least 2 cul-de-sacs (on opposite sides of a street, so it's not PC Estates), woods, ponds, lots of farmland, a river, many streets (one bridges the river), and numerous buildings (although most are far apart). The town seems to be heavily based around farming. The shots don't exactly match up to form a good idea of the town's design, but it's interesting to say the least. The "Desert" The Eds and Rolf start their adventure in the Big Picture Show, by going in the opposite direction they end up heading in. This takes the characters to what most fans refer to as a desert. It lacks many cliche desert details, though, perhaps suggesting that it is simply undeveloped land. It is characterized by dry sunbaked dirt, with barely any grass, a few electrical towers heading away from the desert, and a large boulder, possibly caused by glacial erratics. This area is in the same direction as the jawbreaker factory town, and may be part of it, fitting in with how much empty land there was in 'Run Ed Run'. A more cliche desert is seen in a similar desert in the comic 'Eds On Wheels' (drawn by the show's artists). It is unknown if that desert is canon, the same one with a different design, part of the jawbreaker factory town, or a little bit past this undeveloped land. Farmland Despite having what appears to be the most productive factory in the area, the town seems much more rural than Peach Creek. Although Peach Creek is largely farmbased in the area near Lemon Brook, this town appears to have farms scattered all over the place, with just a few residences, stores, and other buildings being squeezed in between crop grids. Waterway The local waterway appears to be a large river with many branches, so the town's name may have "River" in it. Various ponds/lakes are visibile as well, but the river seems like a more noteworthy waterway. Local Fruit No fruits are seen in this town's appearances, leaving that part of the town's name obscure. Apple trees grow in the nearby Peach Creek, so maybe they originated in this town. The city's Pear Street suggests that there could be a pear-based town in this group of suburbs (which seems fitting, since Edd's parents moved to Peach Creek but have an apparent obsession with pears), so perhaps this could be a pear town. If the deserts are canon, then perhaps a cactus could be considered the town's fruit, or the fruit that some cacti bear (such as the prickly pear, coincidentally). Ultimately, there is no official answer. ﻿ The Jawbreaker Factory The jawbreaker factory seems to be the main attraction of the town, with nothing else really being worth looking into. It produces what appears to be everyone's favorite snack (at least in Peach Creek Estates), welcomes the Peach Creek Jr. High students to an annual field trip, and provides Kevin's dad with a source of income. It is notably cheerier in design than other factories (Lemon Brook Gag Factory, and the unspecified Peach Creek factory near the junkyard in 'Dawn of the Eds'). Category:Jawbreaker Factory Town